Know the real London
by zota
Summary: Una famosa columna revoluciona la vida de las mujeres londinenses, Hermione se encarga de escribir experiencias de vida que se verán sazonadas por sus amigas y cierto rubio narcisista.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa!! Otro fic! la verdad es que esta idea la tenia desde hace tiempo y esta algo inspirada en sex and the city (me declaro fanática de la serie) y claro los personajes son de J.K. pero solo los tome prestado...espero que les guste y si todo va bien la termino con bombos y platillos

Aquí esta, no molesto más y saludos a todas las que dejaron reviews y leen este fic

Adiosin!!

Conoce el Londres real

Triste, llegaba triste

A las seis un cuarto estaba plantada en Sunset avenue en pleno otoño, había detenido su camino a casa para aclarar el porqué de su estado de animo. Llegó a su departamento en el centro de Londres, ya en el pasillo se agachó para amarrar las agujetas de sus zapatillas y luego metiendo la mano dentro de la lámpara de su puerta sacó unas pequeñas llaves atadas a una cinta azul, en el interior de su hogar se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó con desgana.

Su gato estaba echado cerca de la ventana, indiferente al frió, al ruido y a la gente que corría por las calles tratando de alcanzar un taxi, cada vez que miraba al animal se preguntaba si acaso estaba sobrealimentándolo, realmente tenia más panza que el padre de Luna, si no se preocupaba de seguro explotaría y no quería darle en el gusto a Ron.

Ese era su hogar dulce hogar... además de ser el único lugar donde podía sacarse los zapatos y poner los pies arriba de la mesa. Allí estaba ella, Hermione Granger, egresada de la escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. En este preciso momento de su joven vida, oficialmente cansada con solo veintidós años, encontrase ella en la recta final de su carrera, y es que era tan agotador estudiar leyes, y agreguémosle un trabajo de fin de semana, ciertamente una vida estresante y lo que más le asombraba era el hecho de encontrar tiempo para alimentar su vida social.

Ese domingo después de llegar de la imprenta, tenia el perfecto referente para la próxima edición de su columna, todo gracias a una llamada de Lavander, y que merlín la ayudara, porque presentía que alguien como él sería en el futuro muchas veces mencionado dentro de los disparates q escribía.

El londinense era un semanario, uno de los mejores en la ciudad y la columna de Hermione era una de las razones por la cual el 80 de las mujeres jóvenes (y adultas tb) leían y compraban el periódico. Su columna tenia por nombre "know the real London", ocupaba toda una plana, y no era gratuita ni imaginaria, debía pensarla y fabricarla. Hermione llevaba durante la semana una ardua investigación sobre diversos temas femeninos, ella sabía que sin la ayuda temática de sus tres amigas ella no podría pagarse el departamento, ni la colección de libros, lentes, zapatos y vestidos que celosamente cuidaba.

Por otro lado, su extraña y complicada vida amorosa también era referente para la columna, ahora más que nunca. Puesto que un antiguo compañero de escuela había llegado a la ciudad con el fin de hacer que la vida de Hermione se volviera patas arriba y es que Draco Malfoy era todo un caso, no había nadie tan guapo, aristócrata, frió y al mismo tiempo ardiente, arrogante, hipócrita, ególatra, etc. El tipo en cuestión regresaba al país después de cinco años viviendo en Francia, el muy desgraciado amasaba una fortuna después de la muerte de su padre, además de tener en su poder una cadena de hoteles y no creyéndose satisfecho había comprado acciones en El Londinense, por lo cual Hermione tenía que verlo deambular por los pasillos los sábados por la mañana.

-este la supo hacer!!- decía Lavander.

-hay que darle merito, se ve que tiene cabeza para los negocios-agregaba Ginny.

-era eso o ser mortifago al igual que su padre- murmuraba Luna sin quitar la vista de "el quisquilloso".

-quizás a cuanta gente ha tenido que estafar!!- Hermione no podía dejar de desconfiar, él era malo si, malísimo, y en ocasiones la muchacha llenaba su pequeña y rizada cabecita con pensamientos sobre a cuanta gente Draco tendría q haber aplastado para llegar a la cima. Imaginaba a una familia en la calle, un padre suicidándose por las deudas, niños pasando hambre, y muchos mas estafados, sin embargo todos sus pensamientos terminaban en el mismo hoyo: ¿por qué seguía gastando energía neuronal en alguien como el?

Y diciendo esto mismo a Lavander -cuando la ingenua la llamaba para pedirle un favor del tipo "no alcance a recoger el vestido de fiesta, podrías pasar tu?, por fis, la lavandería te queda en el camino"- bien, justo en el momento en que dejó de escuchar a su amiga para pensar en lo estúpido y arrogante que era él, llegó como una iluminación, y es que así solían llegar los titulares de "conoce el Londres real"

_Chicos malos: gozar, sufrir o morir._

Ocasionalmente se cuestionaba si acaso ese era otro gen en virtud femenino o era una etapa de la adolescencia, no obstante, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la veintena de su vida, la primera opción era la acertada. En ese sentido, el gen tenia el extenso nombre de "¿por que a las chicas les gustan los chicos malos, los rebeldes, los que las hacen sufrir, chicos que claramente no son aptos para el corazón ni para la salud mental, pero aun así gastamos energía y voluntad en ellos??

Obviamente tuvo que resumir todo el asunto para usarlo en el titular y obtener buenas ideas y experiencias de sus amigas... porque cada mujer ha tenido aunque sea a un Draco Malfoy en su vida ¿o no?.

Tratando de despejar su mente prendió el televisor, el canal de cocina estaba en la señal, de pronto se sintió nueva, con ganas de cocinar, de hacer algo delicioso y exótico, en la tele una señora rechonchita estaba haciendo un postre con higos, Hermione pensó que tan difícil no podría ser y en seguida recordó las frutillas enlatadas en el refrigerador.

- lueggo le habrre el higgo así, y con un cucharra saca la carrne parra lueggo rrellenarr- decía la mujer con un acento similar al de Víctor.

- más lento que me pierdo- Hermione pensó en desistir, pero no... un pequeño y fácil postre no ganaría esta vez.

- rrellenarr con esta pasta liggerra que nosotrros hacerr prrevio- en la tele, la señora sacaba un recipiente con una sustancia blanca.

-en qué momento hizo la pasta??

Tras media hora de intentarlo, se retiró frustrada de la cocina con crema hasta en las cejas y con tres conclusiones: hacer postres no era para ella, las frutillas no se parecían a los higos y ¿donde demonios deje el numero de la pizzeria??

Ya instalada frente al notebook, cargada con la tercera rebanada de pizza en la derecha y un té helado que dejaría marcas en su escritorio de roble, esperando a que la lluvia de ideas de cómo comenzar la columna llegara, Hermione se quedó dormida, la inspiración no había querido visitarla esa tarde y tal vez sí lo haría esa noche. Claro, porque Lav la había invitado junto a las demás a la inauguración de un nuevo club y debía estar lista a las ocho.

Tendría a tres musas con extensa experiencia y vestidas de fiesta,

Con su ayuda de seguro la columna estaría lista para el jueves

Y ella tendría un par de zapatitos nuevos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

bien.. si les gusto me harían muy feliz sus comentarios y si no , comenten igual..a ver si mejoro.. prometo q en proximo cap aparece Draco

besitos a todas


	2. Chapter 2

Holap, no me demore tanto cierto? Espero que les guste este capitulo...

Conoce el Londres real

Capitulo 2:

Estaba volando.

Sí, tal vez si saltaba lograría alcanzar altura, su cuerpo se sentía ligero en ese desierto de nubes y no lograba tocar suelo pues no lo había. Por dios, nunca había visto un cielo tan brillante. Escuchó un sonido como un zumbido, similar al de un avión, sus rizos comenzaron a flotar por el viento haciéndole cosquillas en la frente y en sus mejillas, el sonido se alejaba, comenzó a observar hacia todos lados, nada. Decidió volver a saltar entre esas nubes. Pero algo la detuvo, gotas de agua empezaron a mojarle la nariz, miró hacia arriba, fue cuando tropezó. Un momento¿cómo podía llover si las nubes se encontraban abajo?? Y ¿cómo podías tropezar si estabas soñando entre nubes? Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y acto seguido comenzó a caer.

_Hermione..._

-Hermione!- una voz gritó, Hermione abrió los ojos de gran tamaño.

-Lav?- la chica cerró los ojos otra vez y acurrucándose aun más contra el escritorio volcó el vaso de té helado que no había alcanzado a beber. El líquido comenzó a recorrer documentos que quedaron hechos papel mache, Lavander tomó el notebook antes de que se mojara también. Hermione asustada agarro un paño tratando de secar el desastre.

-Mira nada mas mujer¡que catástrofe!- dijo Lavander en tono de reproche como si estuviera viendo un Fashion Emergency, y mirando la computadora agregó-¡¡y has babeado el teclado!!... ¡y ni siquiera estas vestida!

Y esa fue la palabra clave para que dejara la somnolencia, se limpió la comisura de los labios con la manga del suéter y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el reloj cambió su semblante por completo.

-Ooh Merlín! Lav, lo siento me quede dormida, no no no, Merlín! Dame diez minutos y estaré lista- Hermione corrió hacia el baño, se ducho en cinco minutos y se vistió en diez, ya se preocuparía Lavander en maquillarla, tomó de su mueble un perfume que Harry le había regalado para navidad y cogiendo algo de maquillaje se dirigió a la sala donde su amiga la esperaba con un café.

-Estamos muy retrasadas- dijo dándole la taza- los chicos estarán esperándonos en diez minutos más, les dije que a las nueve en punto estaríamos en la entrada del club- la rubia escogió uno de los labiales que le ofrecía Hermione y comenzó con su trabajo- como es que no escuchaste el teléfono, estuve llamando por más de media hora hasta que me asuste y vine directo.

-No tenias por que asustarte, no suelo salir los domingos por la tarde además te había prometido ir al club, a todo esto ¿cómo entraste?- Hermione volvió la cabeza justo cuando Lavander trataba de peinar su cabello- ouch!, se mas delicada Lav!

-Querida, si no dejas de moverte saldrás calva y el adonis ese, escapará al verte- rió de su propio comentario mientras Hermione se sonrojaba- traté de entrar con el _Alohomora_, pero Harry es demasiado quisquilloso en cuanto a la seguridad, así que llame a Charles y me tendió la llave.

-Así como así?- Hermione frunció el ceño- ese conserje... hablare con él, no es posible que le entregue mis llaves a cualquiera.

Lavander le dio un pellizco y Hermione rio. Después de un rato, tomando sus respectivos abrigos y despidiéndose de Crookshanks partieron rumbo al club.

"Nite" parecía ser un buen lugar, un antiguo amigo de Lavander había decidido poner un local original, según el., y recordando que Lavander era relacionadora mágica y muggle, resolvió contratarla para llevar el evento a un gran nivel. Por supuesto no erró, eso era papel picado para la rubia. Hermione no conocía a nadie más capaz para una inauguración que su amiga Lavander Brown, conocida en el medio y famosa por sus grandes fiestas. El club estaba bien ubicado, el nombre brillaba desde la otra esquina y una gran fila de gente llenaba la acera. Hermione distinguió desde lejos una cabellera roja con cara de desesperación, Ginny taconeaba contra el cemento y se encontraba recargada en el capó del convertible de su hermano, Ron por su parte conversaba con una animada Luna y Harry hablaba por celular, este último fue el primero que notó la llegada de ambas chicas y guardando su teléfono móvil se acerco a darles la bienvenida.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que llegan, Ginny no ha parado de ver su reloj y gruñir, Lavander tu sabes que no le gusta esperar- dijo esto ultimo como lamentándose y luego las saludo cordialmente con un beso en la mejilla para ambas.

-Lo siento Harry pero es que...

-Fue culpa mía Harry- Hermione interrumpió a Lavander y los demás comenzaron a acercarse justo en el momento para escuchar sus explicaciones- me levanté temprano esta mañana porque hubo un problema con la edición, antes de eso tuve que ir a sacar un libro de derecho romano de la biblioteca y por último me quedé dormida encima de la computadora, lo siento... lo siento Ginny.

La pelirroja alivianó el gesto y sonrió dándole un beso a sus amigas, Luna y Ron también saludaron, y dirigiéndose a la entrada Lavander se adelanto en el grupo, muchos de los que estaban en la fila alegaron por el atrevimiento, pero callaron ante la mirada de la rubia, ésta satisfecha sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el pase. Un gran hombre las dejo pasar con una sonrisa, Hermione pensó que él guardaespaldas no se veía tan malo para los que tenían pase y eran VIP, sin embargo no pudo parar de imaginarlo irguiéndose en toda su altura si algún idiota intentaba entrar la club sin medir las consecuencia, ya que el tipo era gigante. Hacia ambos lados.

-Creo que si nos ponen en una balanza junto a este tipo nunca lograremos bajar- Ron dijo a Harry en voz baja.

-Te escuche Ronald- admitió Hermione mirándolo severamente, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué, me vas a demandar?

El lugar estaba lleno, pero no abarrotado ni colapsado. Así era como le gustaba a Lavander hacer su trabajo. Con la rubia a la cabeza se encaminaron al guardarropa y dejaron sus abrigos. Al quitárselos todos lucieron en su esplendor, Ron que con su pose de jugador de Quidittch se había hecho famoso entre las chicas, no dudo en acercarse a la barra pues ya había divisado a una "mujer fatal".

-¡Weasley es nuestro rey!-grito Harry, e invitó a Ginny a bailar, la música sonaba fuerte y Tom Jones tenía a más de alguna pareja acalorada por los rincones.

Lavander traía un vestidito azul oscuro precioso, que se amarraba al cuello y la hacia ver mas estilizada en su ya de por si estilizada figura, se acerco a Hermione con un hombre a su lado.

- Hermione querida, es un gusto presentarte a Jacques- el tipo era por poco más alto que Lavander y le sonrió amablemente a Hermione tendiéndole la mano, esta la estrecho sonriendo también- él es el dueño de _Nite_, ahora si nos disculpas querida, tenemos que dejarte para hablar de negocios, si me necesitas estoy en la sala vip- antes de marcharse por completo Lavander le hablo al oído- espero que no me necesites muy pronto...- se alejo guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione rió y observó como su amiga subía con Jacques, el cual tenía su mano peligrosamente bajo la espalda de Lav. Volvió a reír y luego cayó en cuenta de que todos sus amigos estaban en lo suyo, la habían dejado sola y tendría que vérselas, tal vez serviría a su columna si observaba un poco, se acerco a la barra y pidió un martini. El barman era una mujer, por lo tanto era una barwoman, la chica se manejaba con las botellas y era muy hábil en los cócteles, Hermione sintió ganas de aprender aquel oficio y luego su imaginación la llevo a la barra, ella subiéndose en el mismo lugar donde ponían los tragos, pateando todo y bailando, como en Coyote huggly, mojándose la camiseta con licor y con un gran sombrero tejano. Su imaginación viajo un poco mas allá, a decir verdad viajo hacia El Londinense, específicamente a una oficina y si podemos ahondar más, la oficina tenia un escritorio con el nombre de Draco Malfoy en el, sí, definitivamente podría mostrarle el mismo numerito al rubio, pero seguramente otra mujer le habría mostrado algo mas extravagante y arriesgado, el bostezaría viéndola derramar licor por su cuello.

-Señorita, aquí esta su martini- la barwoman le tendió la copa con una sonrisa y se alejó.

-Hermione, concéntrate en encontrar algo que te ayude en la inspiración- la chica movió su cabeza hacia arriba y observo a una pareja sentada en medio de un grupo, podía ver a la mujer con un escote despampanante como diciendo, _aquí esta la fruta cariño, tómala que por hoy la casa invita_. Pero el tipo, del cual solo podía ver la espalda de su chaqueta y un gorro otoñal, como los que solía verle a David Beckham en la tele, ni se inmutaba ante la presencia cercana de la mujer. Hermione observó con más detenimiento la cara de frustración de la mujer, era muy bella. Inmediatamente recordó que ella era la modelo de Versace, claro, ella era la famosa y controversial Pansy Parkinson, famosa, pero no tanto por las pasarelas, mas bien por salir con hombres de negocios o famosos igual o más que ellas. Hermione logró formar una lista mental de actores, empresarios, deportistas, etc. El hombre ciertamente tendría que ser un bom bom dulce o tal vez era un bom bom de chocolate horrible pero forrado en papel de oro, pensó que eso servia como referente, probablemente la ayudara el observar más.

-Tal vez es culpa nuestra, tal vez nos ofrecemos en bandeja de plata y los hombres se aburren, se desinteresan y se vuelven distantes, no podemos tirar toda la carne a la parrilla. Tal vez a los hombres las mujeres fáciles no les gustan demasiado, aunque tampoco se trata de ser sólo fáciles, tal vez queremos con mayor intensidad y los hombres prefieren cazar una presa que no los note al principio, y esté completamente indiferente. Si, a los hombres les gusta que los traten mal, por que ni no los tratamos mal, ellos nos tratan mal a nosotras, haciéndonos sufrir¡¡hay que darles de su propia medicina!!- a su lado, en la barra, un hombre la miraba desconcertado con una copa detenida en el camino a su boca- ¿¡qué miras!?- le lanzó, el tipo frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda, Hermione sonrió y pidió otro martini

Ron bailaba con una morena, ella estaba de espaldas hacia él, bailando sensualmente, Harry también bailaba apretadito con Ginny, y de Lavander ni las pestañas. De pronto recordó a Luna, la cual había desaparecido desde que dejaron el guardarropa. No demoró mucho en encontrarla con la mirada, pues la rubia venia hacia ella. El cabello de luna, que ese año lo llevaba corto por arriba de los hombros y despeinado haciéndola lucir juvenil, se mecía con un aire imaginario, la muchacha sonrió al verla, venia con un whisky de fuego en su derecha.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Luna?- preguntó moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

-A qué no adivinas a quien me encontré- dijo con los ojos emocionados y esperando un intervalo de tiempo en el cual Hermione no contesto- a Neville Longbottom¿No es emocionante¡¡Un compañero de Hogwarts¿Hermione?.

Hermione había dejado de escuchar a su amiga, su mirada estaba clavada en la pareja de Parkinson y Luna siguió con sus ojos el centro de atención.

-Oh oh- Luna sólo divisó el perfil de aquel hombre que reía arrogantemente, pero no falto más, podría adivinar quien era él únicamente con ver su perfilada nariz respingona- Hermione...

-Neville longbottom, que agradable sorpresa verdad?- la chica sintió que de repente se había tragado un hipopótamo que no la dejaba respirar, trató en vano de retomar el hilo de su seudo conversación con Luna, pero ver el indeseable la había desconcertado, ya que verlo en la editorial era soportable, pero verlo ahí, en su vida social, con una modelo de casi dos metros era mucho, quiso refrescarse y tomando su tercer martini eligió recorrer el club, si tenía suerte conseguiría un hombre y si tenia más suerte, una cita- disculpa Luna, iré a... por ahí... ehh... nos vemos luego¡no te pierdas otra vez!!.

-Pero...- quedándose con la palabra en la boca, la rubia comenzó una conversación con un hombre de la barra- conoces a los Snorlacks??- claro, el tipo la miró como si tuviera a una loca de remate en frente pero Luna no lo percibió- tienen cuernos y...

Era idea suya o mas gente había llegado en manada al club y ella sin darse cuenta?. Siguió caminando y pidiendo permiso mientras chocaba con la gente, la mayoría eran parejitas pasadas de las copas y de la confianza, tuvo que cerrar los ojos varias veces y jurar ser monja otras cuantas más. Luego reparó en un tipo, en cámara lenta, él iba con tres wiskies en ambas manos a modo de malabares, sin embargo su trabajo se vio interrumpido en cuanto lo empujó una horrible mujer vestida de cebra y pintada como payaso. Hermione advirtió cómo el tercero de los vasos volaba hacia ella, para su suerte se estrelló un poco antes en el piso, pero ella no se salvó del líquido. Después de abrir los ojos vio el resultado.

-Oh no, mis jeans, y están nuevos!-se lamentó, el tipo ni siquiera pidió disculpas, la miro, sonrió y se fue. Hermione le devolvió la mirada incrédula, tamaño idiota-¡ojala ninguna chica se enamore de ti, cabrón!- grito con todas sus fuerzas y unos cuantos la miraron como a un ratón apestoso en frente. La chica se ofuscó y fue en busca de un baño. Un guardia se los señaló y caminando entre lamentos e improperios fue hacia los servicios, andaba pendiente de la mancha y el olor que tendrían esos jeans que acababa de comprar, y ella que había dejado su varita en casa, no podría sentirse más enojada, esa noche no había resultado ser como pensó. Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos iba, que no se percató de haber entrado al baño masculino sino hasta que miro su reflejo (y el de los orinales) en el espejo, echando una maldición al cielo se dirigió a la puerta- ¡dios te has olvidado de mi, yo que pensaba volverme monja!

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y chocó al instante con un torso masculino. Hermione sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, genial, ahora entraba alguien y descubría su equivocación, tal vez pensaría que era una pervertida. Abriendo los ojos y con una excusa en la punta de la lengua echó un vistazo hacia arriba.

-¿monja?- unos ojos grises la miraban burlescos- Granger, no te creí tan desesperada como para intentar casarte con dios.

No estaba ni estaría nunca preparada para encontrarse frente a Draco Malfoy, en cualquiera que fuera el lugar.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ehhhh!!! Agradezco los reviews anteriores me hicieron muy feliz!! En el próximo capitulo habrá mas acción... acepto ideas..

Muchos besos

Zota


	3. Chapter 3

Tal vez lo que estaba viendo en frente era producto de su vasta imaginación, una ilusión, un espejismo. Seguramente estaba delirando.

-Malfoy?- Hermione sabía que su estado de estupefacción era bastante exagerado y se sintió estúpida. ¿Por qué tendría que demostrar que era lista y centrada cuando Draco estaba cerca? De un segundo a otro cambió su semblante de asombro infantil al de rabia adolescente.

-Granger?- se burló- ahórrate las interrogantes, eres tu y soy yo- dijo apuntándola con su largo dedo índice.

- ¿me has estado siguiendo?- preguntó como si hubiera arruinado la travesura de un niño.

Él paseó su mirada por el lugar como si estuviese desorientado y perdido, Hermione supo que el jaque mate no era suyo en cuanto Draco dejó de fingir desconcierto para curvar la comisura de su boca hacia la derecha.

-Es mi idea Granger... - observó intencionalmente los orinales-... o esto parece el baño de varones? Y a no ser que tengas un defecto genético o una pervertida manía sexual, no veo que puedas hacer tú aquí.

Ella sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas, ante la mirada de suficiencia de "el adonis ese".

_Rendirse o morir, he ahí el dilema._

-Oh, está bien Malfoy, me rindo- dijo, pero aun así no bajo la guardia. Con Draco cerca no se debía mostrar debilidad, no señor, eso era un craso error. La mente de Hermione lo transformó en un cruel dragón echando humo por las fauces, mientras ella, convertida en una armadura humana, trataba de no caerse por el peso del hierro. El escudo y la espada parecían hundirla en el suelo. ¿Cómo podía estar bien armada y aun así sentirse en desventaja?

-¿De qué te rindes? A caso es por culpa del idiota que te lanzó el cóctel encima? O por haber estado tan enojada que no te has fijado en el icono sin falda de la puerta? O tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho que de todos los clubes del Londres muggle, de toda la gente y de todos los baños tenias que encontrarte precisamente en este y conmigo?

A esa altura el dragón adquiría paulatinamente el triple de su tamaño y la armadura seguía hundiéndola, sin embargo vio una salida, una pequeña luz que el mismo dragón le había proporcionado.

-O sea que me seguías... - esa era una afirmación que empequeñecía el orgullo del dragón.

-sí- respondió escuetamente, como si fuera una obviedad "dos mas dos igual cuatro"¿Qué responder ante eso?

Cuando Draco malfoy se olía en el ambiente su cerebro actuaba más lento. Hermione pensó que si no hacia sinapsis se sentiría estúpida por el resto de su vida. No tuvo el gusto de replicar.

- Siempre es agradable fastidiarte Hermione- dijo como arrastrando las palabras, poniendo especial énfasis en su nombre.

- Cómo... ¿Cómo es que siendo tan irritante puedes tener a una modelo lamiéndote las suelas?- se escuchó a si misma dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez. Y reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber sonado como una adolescente celosa rodeó a Draco para salir, que merlín la ayudara por que no quería ser notada saliendo de baño masculino. Además estaba lo suficientemente harta ya que apestaba a wisky de fuego.

- Un momento- el rubio la tomó del brazo, Hermione se volteó con los ojos como balas, miró su brazo donde reposaban los dedos de Draco y luego dirigiendo sus ojos a él lo fulminó con la mirada, el rubio disminuyó la presión de su mano y la retiró inmediatamente como si la piel de la chica hirviera. A él no le gustó para nada la forma en que ella lo observó, o tal vez si...- cómo...? nunca lo imaginé de ti Granger, cómo es que no te acercaste a saludar a tu jefe apenas me avistaste?.

- Tú no eres mi jefe Malfoy- y cuando se disponía a marchar alguien abrió la puerta, un hombre rechoncho hizo su entrada al baño expulsándola lejos, bueno, ese lejos tenía nombre: Draco Malfoy.

-Oh... lo siento, no sabia que estaba ocupado- se excusó mirando elocuentemente.

- No es lo que...- la puerta volvió a cerrarse dejándolos solos otra vez- ... piensa.

Con una fuerza inusitada trató de zafarse de los brazos del rubio que seguía sujetándola.

"_tampoco ellos son tan indiferentes, les gusta entrar en el juego. El básico e instintivo juego del cortejo, algo parecido a la danza entre el gallo y la gallina antes de copular"._

Vio como Draco intentaba sacar algo de sus pantalones, después de unos segundos su varita relucía entre esos largos dedos. Hermione tuvo que reprimir pensamientos con esos dedos.

- _Verucullum!_- murmuró y la puerta sonó con un clic.

- Qué haces Malfoy?

- Que no es obvio? sello la puerta.

- Mis amigos deben estar busc...

- Así podremos conversar sin interrupciones- dijo acercándose como un felino. La muchacha pensó que si seguía con el juego luego no le quedarían nervios. Realmente la sacaba de quicio.

- No estas escuchándome!

Recordó que Lavander tenía sus instantes en los cuales deseabas no tener ni oídos ni ojos, Luna hablaba de cosas que solo ella veía (y creía) y Ginny la exasperaba cuando peleaba por todo aunque estuviera de acuerdo contigo, siempre buscándole la quinta pata al gato, sin embargo Draco Malfoy ganaba por cansancio.

-Es mejor que no hables- susurró, ahí fue cuando se desconecto de sus pensamientos. De repente era aire lo que la separaban de sus labios, notó que esa humedad la rozaba, primero en el cuello para después subir a su propia boca. Ahora como los borrachos había olvidado todo, hasta el dónde se encontraba parada, qué día era, quién se suponía que era ella?

-mmmm...- un suave y propio gemido no la sorprendió.

-lo sabia... - Draco volvió a susurrar en contra de sus labios.

Y como si en ese preciso momento Hermione hubiera pasado por la puerta y un balde repleto de agua golpeara su cabeza, así despertó y así se rompió la magia. Recordó todo lo que odiaba de él, que era mucho más de lo que le gustaba. él solo jugaba con ella, la provocaba para demostrarle cuán disponible estaba para él.

"_hay veces en que amas los más grandes defectos de una persona (gran problema) amas lo que deberías odiar, y la pregunta es ¿hasta cuando?, porque claro, llega el momento en el cual esos defectos que nos son tan llamativos en los hombres nos revientan el hígado, el colon, el estomago, el cerebro y finalmente el corazón..."_

-¡Eres una porquería!- gritó enfurecida y separándose de él como un polo opuesto- puede que me gustes (idiota!)... un poco, pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme como si estuviera en la palma de tu mano¿acaso ves cuerdas que salen de mis extremidades?- en su mente Draco no encontraba palabras para defenderse- no! Porque aunque tu no lo creas no soy un títere! Escúchame bien, tu- no- me- manejas!!

-Lo sé- esa seguridad hizo que la chica soltara un bufido de exasperación.

"_Tal vez son extraterrestres, o talvez somos demasiado exageradas, vendría bien un hombre un poco melodramático que arremetiera con la vajilla nueva en un momento de histeria..."_

-Abre-ordenó, estaba realmente cansada, él la agotaba, si hasta podía sentir sus manos temblando y su pierna izquierda parecía tener vida propia de tantos espasmos. Sin embargo se sentía feliz, le había dicho todo, lo había enfrentado. Después de sentirse como un burro cargando el equipaje de mil personas olímpicamente pasaba al otro extremo, el extremo de tener las cosas claras, y que merlín la ayudara por que esta vez no deseaba ni lluvia ni caídas.

Lo último que escucho fue un "nos vemos el sábado" ni siquiera se molestó en voltear y responder, menos se despidió.

"_si te metes con fuego, te quemas"_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Faltaba poco para su cumpleaños, unos cinco días. El cielo tenía pocas nubes y estaba templado, algo extraño para aquel otoño londinense. Sin pensarlo mucho se vistió con un dulce vestidito de lunares y unas ballerinas. Su pelo ya no era su problema sino el de Lavander y aunque siempre había envidiado el cabello de Ginny, ahora sus rizos eran algo que la enorgullecía. La noche anterior había terminado la columna, y aprovechando el clima iría a entregarla al _Londinense_ a pie, así de paso visitaría a Luna.

A veces pensaba que Luna era la más diferente de sus amigas, que tal vez ella se sentía sola y por esa misma razón y sin darse cuenta la visitaba cada vez más. Hermione admiraba la capacidad de trabajo de su amiga, ser inefable era además de peligroso muy pesado, el departamento de misterios era un lugar oscuro, lúgubre y con pocas posibilidades de hacer buenas migas. Y eso repercutía cada vez más en la personalidad de Luna y en su capacidad de entregar confianza. Hermione se sentía afortunada de tenerla como amiga y a pesar de que Luna Lovegood tenía un halo de misterio rodeándola permanentemente causa que la convertía en alguien introvertida, detallista y observadora, en momentos de conversaciones con seriedad, ella tenia la palabra justa, quizá por eso gustaba de conversar y tomar el té con Luna, ella era sabia y sabiduría era lo que necesitaba en ese mismo instante.

- Así es, él viene de Francia- el cabello de Luna atado graciosamente con dos pequeñas trenzas se balanceaba mientras traía el té en una bandejita muy coqueta- galletas?

- Gracias- tomó la de nuez y chocolate y le dio un sorbito al té- un francés... me imagino que debe ser guapo.

- Si lo es, pero aunque me guste la gente misteriosa y complicada por lo menos exijo poder entender su lengua.

- Puedes entenderte muy bien con su lengua- el tono picaron de su propio comentario la hizo sonrojar, Luna soltó una carcajada- él viene de la tierra del beso francés.

- Hablando en serio aun no supero sus "g" en vez de las "r"

-Pero si es muy ggomantico o no mon amour?- Hermione se burló pestañeando exageradamente- aunque a decir verdad te entiendo, odiaba que Víctor me llamara Herrrmione.

- El lunes pasado por ejemplo, en medio de una conversación, el perdió el hilo de nuestro dialogo y terminó hablándome en francés.

- Bueno, haz algo, aprende un poco de francés para ayudarlo y gánate su simpatía- parte de ella era el dar consejos de amor- dile algo así como... Voulez vous couché avec moi, ce soir

- Y que significa eso?- la rubia fue a buscar un post it para anotarlo.

- Significa... hola! Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?- Hermione sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo al engañar a su amiga, pero a decir verdad ella necesitaba un empujoncito.

- Voila! Repítelo para escribir la pronunciación- Luna se estaba emocionando.

- vulevu cuché avec mua ce sua- una vos en su cabeza le decía que estaba en problemas.

A pocas cuadras del Londinense a Hermione se le ocurrió pasear en Hyde Park y disfrutar un helado junto con el tercer volumen de _el código civil_, el martes tenia un gigantesco examen y debía estudiar, y aunque le encantaba leer, ultimadamente el derecho Romano le estaba dando más de alguna preocupación "_tu lo elegiste"_ podía escuchar a Ginny, _"todo por los elfos" _esa era la voz de Luna. Pero al mal tiempo buena cara, ya se estresaría más tarde, mientras, un helado avivaría el trabajo.

"_eres una cabeza con patas, lograrás ser una buena difendor"... _gracias Lavander.

El parque estaba tranquilo y apacible, solo tres niños jugaban en la arena, un señor leía el periódico mientras una joven niñera vigilaba el juego de los pequeños. La castaña escogió un banco cercano a la fuente de los deseos y al álamo viejo. Le encantaba ese lugar y le encantaba ver como las personas echaban monedas al agua y luego los niños iban a sacarlas.

-¡Cuidado Ethan!- gritaba la niñera con las manos en un Gameboy- ¡no muerdas el Dragón de Timy!- el niño con ojos rasgados seguía mordiendo la cabeza del peluche sin hacerle caso y el pequeño Timy lloriqueaba con hipo. Timy le recordaba a alguien.

_Draco_

-así me llaman.

-eh?- volteó tan rápido la cabeza que hasta el rubio sintió el crujido.

-así que aparte de ocupar tu café ocupo tus pensamientos- y sin consultar si alguien más ocupaba el banco se sentó, la muchacha prefirió hacer caso omiso al comentario- te creía entregando la columna.

- Se me antojaba un helado y... tu eres el que roba mi café?

- Me gusta como lo haces, vainilla cierto?

- Si, pero la otra vez tuve que hacer cuatro porque desaparecían misteriosamente.

-Te vi regañando a Frankie.

-eres un... pobre Frankie, creí que me hacia una broma- Hermione recordó como le había gritado al fotógrafo- ¿por qué no le pides a tu secretaria que te lo haga?

- Helen lo hace desabrido- dijo encendiendo un cigarro y apoyando su pie encima de su rodilla.

-¿por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?

- Vaya Granger no hay como complacerte- juntó sus labios para soltar el humo.

- Bueno Malfoy, ha sido un gusto hablar contigo, pero debo marchar.

- Pero no has terminado tu helado- dijo como si estuviera muy sorprendido.

- Lo termino en el camino- señaló tomando su abrigo y levantándose.

- Te acompaño-él tiró lo que quedaba del cigarro y lo pisó con sus zapatos italianos- seguro vas al Londinense.

Ya en Bloomsbury hablaron de cosas triviales, bueno, Draco habló y Hermione gruñía de vez en cuando. La muchacha agradeció que no se mencionara el tema del beso en el baño. Se sentía perdida y no sabia como le iba a hacer con sus sentimientos por Draco, mientras mas huía de su persona mas complicada era su relación con los demás hombres.

En la entrada Draco abrió la puerta y dejo que ella ingresara antes que él, realmente era extraño, el la trataba con atenciones una, y otra con el filo de la indiferencia.

_Hombres…_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Paseaba por los pasillos del ministerio... tenia tiempo de sobra ya que esa mañana se había levantado algo temprano por culpa de un sueño que terminó como pesadilla. El domingo había poca gente en el trabajo. Sin embargo el departamento de misterios nunca dejaba de funcionar. Sus pasos resonaban y su eco le hacia pensar que no estaba sola y que tal vez alguien la seguía, era normal sentirse paranoica en un espacio tan lúgubre como ese y para no perder la costumbre echo una mirada a su espalda. Lo que vio la dejó helada.

-¡hola! te he asustado?- un hombre la miraba algo avergonzado y aunque estaba oscuro no fue difícil identificar esa calida mirada.

-Stephane! no, para nada- la muchacha pudo devolver su corazón a su lugar de origen- ¿cómo has estado?

-bien bien, en gealidad me costado un poco el sueño- Luna pensó que quizás no era tan malo ese acento francés. Hasta podía ser excitante.

-oh... yo también tuve problemas para dormir- dijo luna y hubo un incomodo silencio-.. bien… bueno.. Ya que falta media hora para entrar a la oficina... ¿te gustaría tomar un café? yo invito.

- ohh si, pogsupuesto me encantagia oui..

-eh si, wi wi- no pudo aguantar una carcajada y su compañero de trabajo le siguió el ritmo sin saber muy bien el por qué.

Se encaminaron hacia la cafetería a paso lento. Ese día Stephane llevaba un gorrito muy simpático, era rojo con motivos indígenas y orejitas que ayudaban a cuidarse del frió. Ese detalle fascinó a Luna quien al instante recordó el concejo de su amiga _"vu le vu cushe a vec mua se sua". _Esperaría el momento exacto para invitarlo a cenar. El muchacho le acomodó la silla con caballerosidad y luego de acercarla hasta la mesa se encamino a su lugar.

- vaya! ya no existen hombres como tu- luna sintió que se sonrojaba, siempre se le hacia difícil el trato con los hombres y más si le gustaban. Ellos huían de ella y de su extraña personalidad. Por otro lado su gen de decir en voz alta las cosas que pensaba aunque fueran vergonzosas le ganaba a su timidez.

- bien, yo… mercí- Stephane bajó la mirada simulando interés en la carta.

- que se les ofrece?- preguntó una señora- Luna?

-yo quisiera un expreso y un brownie de caramelo y nuez y para él lo mismo.- el francés agradeció el gesto de la chica y le murmuro un agradecimiento.

- muy bien- dijo la mesera marchándose.

- gracias Doreen- dijo luna, dirigió su mirada a Stephane quien en ese momento se quitaba el gorrito dejando ver su cabello algo despeinado. Luna pensó que podría estar toda una vida acariciándolo.- sabes? he aprendido unas cuantas palabras en francés para ayudarte.

- ah si? como cual?- pregunto con interés.

-mercí

-esa no cuenta... dicha por mi hace un momengnto.

- de todas formas significa gracias no?

- oui

- eso significa sí

- tre bien!- aprobó Stephane aplaudiendo discretamente.

- ya que estamos practicando tu idioma- la rubia sintió que cada palabra se estaba borrando de su mente-... emmm me gustaría hacerte una petición... digo en francés- el muchacho sonrió amablemente y Luna se sintió complacida- bien, aquí va... vulevucucheavecmuacesua.

-¿cómo?

- Voulez vous couché avec moi, ce soir

El café que hace un rato había dejado la taza para ir a la boca de Stephane salía ahora por la nariz de este provocándole un ataque de tos, muchos de los que estaban ahí voltearon a observar.

-por dios!- Luna realmente asustada se levanto de su silla y comenzó a dar pequeños golpes contra la espalda de chico- ¿el café estaba muy caliente?

Luna estaba enfadada con la mesera por darle un café hirviendo al pobre Stephane y justo en el momento que pensaba apelar el hecho, el muchacho se compuso de inmediato y recupero su postura aunque aún tocándose el pecho logró hablar con normalidad.

- vaya luna, me habían dicho que las chicas de longges egan algo modegnas pego...- Stephane todavía tenia los ojos irritados por la tos.

- ¿crees que fue muy osado lo que te he pedido?- dijo Luna quitando la mirada en Doreen y poniendo renovada atención en su compañero.

- no... bueno... si... peggo es que pensé que eggas difeggente- respondió Stephane sin poder evitar un tono de reproche.

Luna, quien intentaba volver a sentarse, no pudo controlar la decepción que le causaron esas palabras y se consoló con el hecho de que hubiese sido peor. De pronto sintió que sus venas latían fuerte, y el disgusto comenzaba a crecer... ¿qué se creía ese francesito prejuicioso para tratarla así?...hijito de mami, sin cojones, maldito, mala persona y de malos sentimientos.

- no Stephane en realidad yo pensé que eras diferente, pero eres como todos los demás- la rubia se levanto de un brinco- eres un maldito prejuicioso, ni siquiera me conoces y ya crees que tienes el poder de saber quien soy... nunca había conocido a una persona que se alarmara tanto cuando le piden una cena por la noche- y tirando la servilleta en la cara de Stephane se marchó murmurando algo parecido a _"hombres, dios los hace y el diablo los une" _y_ "cortados con la misma tijera"_

El muchacho no alcanzó a reaccionar hasta que escuchó el portazo provocado por Luna, fue cuando comprendió.- ¡merde!- dejó algunas monedas en la mesa y se dispuso a seguir los pasos de la rubia. Escuchó fuertes pisadas que se dirigían a la sala 18, justamente donde estaba la oficina de Luna, y dándole vuelta al pasillo logró ver un destello dorado. Se apresuro aun mas hasta chocar con la puerta y antes de que se cerrara por completo la sujetó con un pie. Ya dentro de la habitación pudo observar a Luna, ella se encontraba dándole la espalda, sin embargo pudo ver fugazmente su mirada enfadada. La ventana lucía un atardecer soleado totalmente falso, debido a que eran las ocho de la mañana y estaban en otoño.

- me ancantaggia ir a cenar contigo esta noche- dijo con una voz suave, como quien dice para no ahuyentar a la bestia. Luna se volteo todavía con el ceño fruncido, pero dispuesta a escucharlo-... lo que no me gustaggía es el acostarme contigo esta noche, Luna, tu me gustas pero..

-¡que!.. Por qué...

- creo que te confundiste un poco..

- quiero ir a paso lento contigo, sí, pero no entiendo porqué dijiste eso de no acostarte conmigo?... no es que no quiera- ups!- digo... tú me entiendes no?

- bueno, si entiendo...- Stephane se sonrojo notoriamente- eso fue lo que dijiste... en frggances... creo que te confundiste..- Stephane se acercaba cada vez más sin que la rubia percibiera su cercanía.

y ahí callo en la cuenta... la canción muggle... esa de las bailarinas del Moulan Rouge, que más bien parecían protitutas.

- HERMIONE!- el grito se escuchó en la China.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

holap... me demore en actualizar.. lo sientoooooo.. pero es la universidad que se me vino pesada este año...

tratare de hacerlo mas seguido... ahora.. en buen lío se metio Hermione.. Luna la matara y se acabara la historia??

o tal vez el empujoncito le sirva de algo y no tenga que perder a una amiga?? todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo..

en la misma pagina con la misma historia y la misma autora.

besos y dejen reviews!!

adiosin


End file.
